Time Changes for the Better
by Lady Countryrose
Summary: Doctor Who, who had just last Rose Tyler to the next demotion with her mother, father, and Ricky. As he was going through the time and space; he ended up running into Hermione Granger with a neighbor of hers, who also happens to be a witch. The Tartus had sent the trio to the 1970's to meet the Marauders. The Doctor was tired of playing it safe and so was Hermione, . HG/JP, OC/SB
1. Chapter 1

AN: Doctor Who, who had just last Rose Tyler to the next demotion with her mother, father, and Ricky. As he was going through the time and space; he ended up running into Hermione Granger with a neighbor of hers, who also happens to be a witch. The Tartus had sent the trio to the 1970's to meet the Marauders. The Doctor was tired of playing it safe and so was Hermione, when dealing with time travel and the changes to make for a better future. He caught Hermione before she went off with Harry and Ron to go on the Horcrux hunting.

AN: I own nothing of Harry Potter or Doctor Who.

Time Changes for the Better

Ch. 1

The good Doctor had said his goodbyes to Rose Tyler while they were in two different demotions from one another, after she had told him that she love him, he was going to tell her same when the connection was gone. He was near tears; as he was battling his emotions, the Tartus took over the driving. He had not noticed that his ship was spinning and turning on its own accord, as it traveled through time and space; then he felt a thump. He went over to the monitors and saw that it read; June 25, 1996: three o'clock in the afternoon. He saw it looked like he was in the Northern part of London; in one of the surrounding area suburbs, with houses tightly close together.

The Doctor figured that it was time to explore; without the spring in his step, whenever Rose was there with him. He walked out of his ship and looked round; then he felt a surge of power coming from the nearby houses, as if someone was using magic. Then a teenage woman came walking out the house that he had felt the power was coming from. She had long wavy with a hint of frizzy long brown hair and sad looking brown eyes. She wore slender hip hugging jeans with a long sleeve blouse upon her body, with white tennis shoes upon her feet. The only thing she was carrying was a small beaded bag. As she had walked out of her house, a neighboring teenage girl came running out of one of the houses; who wore bootlegged jeans and a lilac button up shirt and white tennis shoes as well. The only this girl was carrying upon her was a leather book bag of sorts. She had long wavy reddish-brown hair and blue-green eyes, with wide hips and browed shoulders.

The Doctor knew that these two teenage girls were far different than normal teenagers. He blocked the two girls from going somewhere else. "Hello ladies, how are you today?"

Hermione sighed, "Can I help you sir?"

"I sure hope so; I am looking for magical beings, can you help me find them?" Both of the girls have a surprised look upon their faces. "So I have found them. Come; I have something to show you, follow me."

The two girls looked at each other and then made their way to the old Blue Police Box. Hermione asked, "I thought they had gotten rid of these long ago, like the fifties or something?"

The wild good looking man said, "I'll explain everything once we are inside."

The girls followed the man into the blue box; which happened to be something bigger than what it first looked like, plus the inside showed something much more than a blue box should be. The other girl; who barely spoke before, "This is a space ship?"

The man smiled, "That would be correct; I am known as the Doctor, the last of the Time Lords. This is Tartus; my spaceship, I travel through time and space. May I ask who the two of you are?"

Hermione answered, "I'm Hermione Granger."

The other girl answered, "And I am Emma Summers."

The Doctor then went on, "Let me guess you are the few of known magical people in the non-magical world, am I right? One of you has been around a war for nearly all of her life and taught the other once you found out that she had magic. Now you are heading out to face this evil to stop the war, before it gets any worse than what it has so far. Stop me if I am wrong."

Hermione sighed, "How do you know of these things?"

"I told you; I am a Time Lord, and I know what could end up being if you keep going on this path. Your friends will be on the road for months on end and nearly had gotten yourselves killed. Your red head friend would leave just before Christmas time and leaving you all alone for months until April. Just after you had gotten the sword of your founder's house, you will fall into the hands of a black wild hair witch, who would carve a horrible word into your flesh of your arm. All because you are the friend of The-Boy-Who-Lived and once the war reaches Hogwarts, you will be losing tons of friends, professors, and others that you have seen over the years."

With teary eyes; Hermione asked, "What about Emma?"

"You don't want to know," was the answer that he was willing to give them. In all honesty, he could not see her anywhere in the future.

Emma closed her eyes and asked, "What should we do then?"

The doctor smiled, "Follow me to 1977; make a better time line for your family and friends, by making the world a better place than what it is now. My goal is to have to two of you falling in love with people that you may believe that you can't, but you will. If the people that had been together before will not be getting together this time around, allow fate play with your love lives and let things run for them. Will you help me in doing this?"

Hermione smiled; she would love to be able to do anything to change things for the better for everyone, even if it was to mean to fall in love with someone who was a friends' father, godfather, or uncle in order to do so. She glanced at Emma; Hermione would do anything to keep her safe as well, she really needs to go the school to be a better witch. Both of the girls looked at one another and nodded in agreement to go with the Doctor.

Emma answered, "We will go with you, Doctor."

Doctor yelled, "Splendid! Now before we go; we need some cover stories for the three of us and I have come up with some, so listen. I am Doctor Lord Winters and you two are my daughters; Hermione and Emma Winters, I have come to Hogwarts to see about applying for the Muggle Studies Professor post. The two of you will be going to school while I teach there, since I have taught you all that I know about the muggle world, you really don't need to take the class."

Hermione sighed, "Oh bugger, but I love learning."

Emma laughed, "Oh stop it Hermione; you love learning, but what about relaxing once in a while and you don't want to overwork yourself once we find love. Do you?"

Hermione smiled, "No, I guess not."

"Now that is cleared up, may I continue," asked the Doctor. When he got no answer he went on, "Well anyway; I would like the two of you to come up a way for the three of us to communicate with one another, when we get there. Plus I would like to talk to the two of you at least once a week; to show the school that you do talk to your dear old Dad. Have I missed anything?"

Emma asked, "So who are we supposed to fall in love with or have someone to fall in love with whom?"

The Doctor smiled, "If we can get Lily Evans and Remus Lupin to fall for each other, than the rest will fall on their own accord. You two really should not know who you will be with; you may flip as it is."

Hermione laughed, "Oh come on; you might as well tell us, so we would not flip out later."

"Alright; I give up, I swear you act like real daughters to me," sighed the Doctor. "Well Emma; you will end up being with Sirius Black, while Hermione here end ups being with James Potter."

"WHAT," screamed both girls.

Emma stuttered, "S-Siri-us Bl-ack. Really? Mr. Shallow himself? He likes girls who are thin as toothpicks and hardly eats."

Hermione squeaked, "James Potter is my best friend's father. The Lord of Pranks, himself, and what did I do wrong?"

The Doctor knew that they would not take it well. "Oh come off of it girls. These two boys will surprise you, once the two of you are in front of them. Please come with me and see for yourselves. I know that your friend Harry will not be the same person as he is now, but he will be a much better person than he is now. He will no longer be sad and haunted, but a happy boy who knew his parents; once we take care of the Dark Lord of the 1970's. Together the three of us will help Dumbledore by bring the war to an end before it ever begins. Now what do you say?"

Hermione smiled, "Alright; I'm doing this for Harry, and love."

Emma smiled at her friend, "Yes, for friends and love."

"Good, now let's set this ship in motion shall we." The Doctor than ran around his ship to set the levers and buttons for Hogwarts; highlands of Scotland, and set the date for June 25, 1977. Then the sound of the alarm; stating that the ship will be phasing out at any second, and then they were off through the time rips.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Once the Tartus; the blue box spaceship had landed outside the gates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, the three time travelers walked out of the old Police box. Everyone looked around and saw that it was bright sunny day with the warm breeze playing through their hair. The heard birds flying by as they sang the say away, as the three people were listening to them. Then they glance down the hill; overseeing the Village of Hogsmeade, as they looked over the landscape, with the Shrieking Shack off in the distance.

"Righty then," stated the Doctor. "Could one of you send a message to the Headmaster and let him know that we are here?"

Emma Winters waved her wand and said, "Expecto Patronum," where her big white Siberian tiger came out of her wand. "Go to Headmaster Dumbledore and let him know that the Winter family is here to see him." The tiger bowed to Emma and went off to the castle to deliver the message.

After a total of ten minutes had gone by; a half-giant looking man came to the gates, and let the three time travelers in. Hermione shrunk the Doctor's time ship and put it in her pocket. The half-giant laughed, "Oh; what great wanders of magic can do, so you traveled through a blue box did you? How does that work?"

The Doctor smiled, "Sorry good man, but it was something that I had once invented. So hush, hush until I work out the bugs."

Both Hermione and Emma knew that was not going to happen, but they were happy to see something that caused Hagrid be surprised as he was. The half-giant said, "Sorry about my manners, but I am Rubeus Hagrid, but call me Hagrid. I am the Keeper of Keys and as well as the Grounds Keeper, here at Hogwarts. This is one of the greatest schools in the Wizarding World."

"Well Hagrid; I don't criticize you one bit about the school, for I am here to apply for the Muggle Studies Professor. I have heard that your school is looking for one."

Hagrid chuckled, "That we are sir, the last professor had retired without warning and the Headmaster Dumbledore was beside himself when the professor just up and left, right after final feast of the school year. For a while now; Dumbledore didn't know how he was going to see about filling the job, now that you showed up, this would help him out much better."

Hermione shook her head; he was the same old Hagrid that she knew, always talking and telling people that they should really not know in the first place. But at least he is not talking about out to break into the school; she remembered all the passageways that her boys had shown her, maybe not all the teachers and staff knows about them. She might have to keep an eye on the Marauders though; they would be the most trouble for her and Emma this year, as well as the Slytherins of seventh year. This would mean that she would run into Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Black, and many others.

When the group reached the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts; this was where they had met with Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of the school. The elder man stood before them in grey velvet looking robes with golden looked colored rope that tide at the middle. The Doctor spoke very loudly; "What grand castle you have here, Headmaster. It must be about over one thousand and five hundred and seventy-five years old, with some minor improvements of course. The stain glass windows much are the very first ones that were ever built, back in the day. The stones themselves were made to last, a lot better than the ones that built in Northern Ireland."

Albus was about to say something but stopped midway of opening his mouth, it was like an overpowering amount of knowledge that was being blasted at him in high speeds, almost like flipping through a book and hoping to grab some kind of information by doing to. In all aspects, it would be impossible. "My I have your name, sir," asked a bewilder Headmaster.

The Doctor glanced over at the older looking man; who looked like he was going to fall to the ground, from the words that were coming out of the Doctor. The Time Lord smiled, "My name good sir is Doctor Lord Winters, and these are my daughters; Hermione and Emma Winters, who I were tutored by the best from home."

That was when the Headmaster glanced over to the two teenage girls that stood behind the man, who said that he was their father. Albus could tell that neither one of them could barely be his children, but it was not his place to interfere with such things. "How can I help you Lord Winters?"

"I am applying for the Muggle Studies Professor position and I would like my girls to become the school's students, while I work here."

Albus asked, "Please tell me about yourself, sir."

"Aren't you a well mattered man? Well I guess I should say that I have always been a worldly man; always traveling the world, learning cultures, languages, and histories. I even a have a fast understanding for muggle science and all such things, I even dabbed in astronomy and the like. I love learning new things in physics, which helps one unlock the keys to the universe of understanding, with time and space and all that jazz. What do you think girls?"

Emma asked, "What about technology father, you should forget something like that?"

"Oh how dreadful, I forgot one of the key things in human nature. All throughout time of history; humans have always want to better their lives and how did they do it, through the technology of the age, by inventing things that will make things better." He then went over to Emma and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Thank you for reminding me, Emma."

Hermione spoke up, "What about religion?"

"Oh yes; religion, it is a fact of human nature that wants to believe in something that will protect them during the bad times. Either it being Christian, Catholic, Babism, Buddhism, Manichaeism, just to name a few, but there is so much more out there."

Albus grumbled, "I can hardly imagine."

Doctor Who just smirked, "That is what makes this world so fascinating, it is because of the verities that are out there. Is there anything else you would like to know, Professor Dumbledore?"

He glanced over to the two girls, "What year would the two of you be in, once school starts that is?"

"Seventh," answered the young ladies at the same time.

Albus glanced over at the Doctor with questionable look over his face. The Doctor spoke, "They are my adopted daughters, sir. Both of their parents had passed away at the same time, when I found them. I did not have the heart to send them to the Orphanage, they have too much of kinder hearts for me to let them go. You must understand where I am coming from Headmaster?"

The older looking man smiled, "Yeah; I can believe what you are saying Lord Winters. How about the four of us go to my office and sign some papers for filling the post for the Muggle Studies Professor, and two new transfer students for the girls to fill out."

"Thank you Headmaster," answered all three Winters.

Hagrid smiled, "I'll be heading back to my duties than sir?"

"Yes and thank you again Hargrid, for bringing these people in for me."

With a wave, Hagrid was gone and the three time travelers followed the Headmaster to his office. It was a long walk to get to where they needed to go; with all the twist and turns that they had to go through, it nearly made Emma feel dizzy from all the hallways that they had moved around the castle. Once they came across the Gargoyle on the five floor of the Northeastern wall, stood before them waiting for a password to be given to allow them to pass.

"Sugar quill," left the Headmaster's lips, which caused the Gargoyle to twirl around to where the staircase was before them, to where all four of them hoped onto the stairs and rode them to the top, where the office was hidden. Albus opened the big oak doors and led the people into his office, where he found many objects that looked like globes and lines of time and space being shown upon them. The rest of the office had scattered books, papers, and quills. The Headmaster walked over to his desk and sat on his big leather chair that was behind it, and he waved for the other three to sit in the chairs that was in front of it.

The Doctor sat in a big red leather chair; while the girls sat in the leather couch that was next to his, where all three tried to find the most comfy of ways to sit upon them. "What a grand office you have here, I have never seen anything like it and that is saying something."

Albus chuckled, "Well; people do say I have unbelievable tastes that what others have, but I like it." Then the aging wizard went through his desk to find two different paper works and only one of those with an extra copy. Once he found them; all three of them filled out their own papers, when Hermione and Emma found where they had to send in their records of the grades and classes that they had passed they looked over at the Doctor.

"What's the matter girls', something out of place," asked the man that they call father.

Emma blushed, "Yes father; do you happen to have our records? Hogwarts seems to need them." She was worried because she had no such record of completing any kind of magical class, sure she was sending in paperwork projects and tests to Hogwarts and Professor Dumbledore would come out and test her, during the holidays.

Doctor Lord Winters smiled, "Oh yes; let me see, where did I put those files." He searched his pockets; then he remembered something and pulled his hand into his right jacket pocket and dug his hand all the way into the pocket, to where his elbow was gone. Then he pulled out two vanilla folders from his deep pockets and set them before the Headmaster.

Albus picked up Hermione's folder and glanced inside of it, "It says here that you mainly had many Outstanding's in many of your classes; even your OWLS had many Outstanding's, except you had an A in Defense in the Dark Arts class, but still this is grand to see such grades. I am sad to say that you will not be able to take these many classes as you have done, but we shall see." Then he closed her folder and went to Emma's folder, she was worried what he would see in that one. "Well; this is something, you Emma have Outstanding's in Transfiguration, Charms, DADA, Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures and Potions, but Herbology you had gotten an A as well as the Agent Studies class. Why were neither of you in Muggle Studies?"

"We're muggle-borns," answered the girls at that same time.

Albus growled, "Alright I bight; you're not a wizard are you doctor? So what are you?"

The Doctor gave a small smile, "I am a Time Lord."

The Headmaster gasped, "I take it that you have heard of me? I am the last of my people. The reason I am here is to change this time-line that what it was before. These girls are from 1996; Hermione is Hermione Granger and she just finished her sixth year in Hogwarts of her time, and Emma is Emma Summers who was being tutored from home by Hermione and you were testing her at the time. I met these girls, just right after they wiped their own parents' memories clean of them, just before they were heading on a Horcrux hunt with Hermione's two friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Harry was known at the time as The-Boy-Who-Lived, after Voldemort had killed his two parents and then he tried doing the same with Harry, but the Killing Curse rebounded to himself."

Hermione went from there, "So if you please Headmaster; we must stay here and put the end to all of Voldemort's Horcruxes, and rid the world of all the evil. Please don't send us away, we have to make the world a better place than what we have left it," with that being said, Hermione was left with tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Don't worry child," said Albus. "You have the Time Lord; I have no power and nor does the Ministry, you may do whatever you three need to do, to make the world a better place. I will do whatever you may need help with, for it is too big for the three of you to work alone."

All three time travelers has smiles upon their faces, they then knew that they were on their way in making things rights for the future.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

After Albus Dumbledore was done with the time travelers with his office; he had shown the three of them around the castle, he saw that both the Doctor and Emma would be the ones that would lose themselves the most around the school. From the looks that he had seen within their eyes; he knew that it would be the hardest for them to fathom about the magic that the castle holds, but he knew that he does not have to worry about Hermione. He saw that she knows a lot about the castle than a normal seventh year would, which made him smile because it is rare for people to know school that intimately, probably more so than the four Marauders and that was saying something.

The aging Headmaster asked, "Hermione, what house were you in and if you would like to still be in that house still?"

"Gryffindor and yes I would love to be back in that house, I would also like to have Emma there too, if that can be possible?"

Before Albus could say anything; the Doctor spoke, "Headmaster; I know that it is not normally the rules, but it would be better for everyone if these two girls were in the same house. Not just to have each other's strength, but the need to be with each other if something was to go wrong and they would have other right beside them. Plus they need someone that they trust to talk to once in while if the past gets to be too much for one another."

"You got me Doctor," sighed Albus. "I will see to it that they are both placed in Gryffindor; if you ask me, it is a great brave thing that they have both traveled, and with a man that they had no reason to believe in. I think that alone would merit them being in Gryffindor, for Godric himself was daring man in trust people that he had just met, himself. So I have no problems of them being in my old house." As the Headmaster smiled at the two teenage girls; who stood before them, who had also happened to smile back at him.

The Doctor had a thought that came to his head, he asked, "When are your birthdays?"

Hermione answered, "September 19, 1979."

Emma then answered hers, "September 20, 1979."

Albus smiled, "Don't worry Doctor; they look so much alike as it is, people would just believe that they are twins that don't have to look so much alike. I must tell you girls that you were adopted by the parents that you know now, you two had the same parents but they died just right after you two were born. Your mom died after given birth and your father had died right after hearing about his wife passing, and got into a car crash. So you two are indeed twin sisters, your parent were going to tell you after your eighteenth birthday; which would have been right after you started school again, but you left just before that had happened."

The Doctor was crying for the two girls; he then wrapped his arms around them and pulled them into him, he was starting care for them like a real father should be. "I am here for you girls. I won't be leaving you, not any time soon."

The Headmaster glanced at the Time Lord, and saw that he met what he had said, "_Plus he was stuck teaching for the upcoming school year anyway,"_ thought the elderly man. He fished out a pocket watch and saw the time "Is it really that time already? I am sorry that time has passed us a lot faster than I had thought, it is dinner time. Let us head for the Great Hall and I will introduce you to your fellow co-worker Lord Winters."

The trio of weary time travelers followed the Headmaster to the Great Hall; which seemed a whole lot less of twist and turns than it has been all day, they had followed the staircases down to the ground level and then into the Great Hall. This is where they saw candle flouting in the air, like it has always done during Hermione's school years. With the setting sun above the hovering wicks over their own heads, as they walked through a big spacious room that seemed to go forever; without all the students that fill the four house tables that were absent. The only things that were in the Great Hall were the Head Table, house banners that hung throughout the hall, as well as the school shield that hovered over the Headmaster's seat.

Besides Headmaster Dumbledore and Hagrid being the few staff at the school, so were Mr. Flich, Filius Flitwick, Minerva McGonagall, Horace Slughorn, and Pomona Sprout. The Headmaster smiled, "Teachers; I would like you to meet Lord Winters and his two daughters, Emma and Hermione Winters. Lord Winters will be our new Muggle Studies Professor and he daughters will be attending school, here at Hogwarts. Winters; I would like you to meet Mr. Flich, the castle's caretaker. Next is Filius Flitwick; professor in charms and the Head of Ravenclaw. Next is Minerva McGonagall; she teaches transfiguration and also the Head of Gryffindor. Then we have Horace Slughorn; he is our Potions Master and Head of Slytherin. Lastly we have Pomona Sprout; a great Herbology teacher and she is the Head of Hulffpuff."

Everyone had shook each other's hands before sitting at the Head Table; where the Albus sat at his seat, with McGonagall at his right, with the Doctor next to her, then Hermione and Emma, with Hagrid next to her and then Flitwick and at the far end was Mr. Flich. Everyone was enjoying their dinner and tea; as everyone was listening to the Doctor talk about his travels all over the world, which the two girls were enjoying hearing his stories.

After a while the Head of Gryffindor had asked, "You girls much be board hearing the same stories that your father always talks about?"

Emma smiled, "No, not really."

Hermione then added with a smile upon her face, "We always enjoy his stories, it almost sounds like the first we heard them. He is that great at telling stories."

Albus smiled into his goblet of water; with his eyes twinkling and sparkling like they always get when he knows something, he knew that the girls will always be a part of the Doctor's life. He also knew that the girls will be finding love; once term has started up again, which their father would be testing the boys like crazy to see if they really would be their mates for life.

McGonagall asked, "Albus; are you even listening to me? I swear; one of these days I may send a cup turned into a cat just get your attention."

The Headmaster laughed full heartily, "As much I would love to see that Minerva; you wouldn't cause this man to have a heart attack, now would you?"

"I guess not," smiled the lady next to him, "But I wish you would just listen and not lose yourself in your thoughts all the time."

Albus smiled, "Alright Minerva; what was it that you would of like to talk to me about, something that my brain still knows nothing about?"

The transfiguration professor chuckled, "I was say that we could ask some of our friends to send their children over to meet with Lord Winter's daughters, it would give them something to do during the summer holiday, and to get to know people of their age. It is just not proper for two teenage girls to be running around the castle, all by themselves."

Hermione and Emma were looked at each other; they had wanted to spend some time in the library, without the eyes and ears of teenagers to bother them. Hermione knew McGonagall well back in the 1990's; who always told Hermione how to be a prime and proper young lady, even in the face of war and chaos. She also heard from the female professor that not all young strapping men would like to have a well-rounded book reading woman for a wife; it was unheard of for most men, it made her sick just thinking about it.

Emma was the one who spoke up, "It would be nice Professor McGonagall, but father wanted us to help him get equated with the library and the castle, before he would allow his daughters wonder around with others of our own age. He is a well-educated man; whose beliefs are to know your surroundings, before one goes out for fun. It is something that we Winters have always lived by."

The Doctor raised his goblet in the air, "True, true. Thank you Emma, for re-sighting the rules for me; I would have been lost without that one, who always sticks for the rules. Hermione on the other hand; I really don't have to worry about her, all I have to do is give her a book and she would teach me what she had learned from it. Then again; there were times that I had to show her that not all books would have the same answer, this is when you have to come up with your own answer and why do you think that it is so." He laughed, "Oh; I love young minds, for they would come up with more than just two possible answers and ways to solve those answers. With Hermione, she would find at least four and would go forever if I would let her."

Professors Sprout and Flitwick; sighed and spoke as one, "I am so happy that my Herbology/Charms class doesn't have that problem."

Hermione huffed, "Father; do you really have to go there?"

"I am just warning them beforehand about what wonderful student you are and what to look forward to," answered the Doctor.

McGonagall giggled, "I don't mind at all, it shows that woman could be more than just beautiful objects, but I will put a restriction on the length of paper to use though."

Again Hermione huffed her frustrations, she hated that she would not be able to show how really smart she really was. Then the potions master of the time chuckled, "I may test to see what you know Miss Hermione, and if you pass my tests, I may ask you to join my little club."

Emma smiled at her sister; she heard all about the Slugclub from Hermione, through the letters that they had sent back in forth all year. She also heard about how her old Potions Master; Severus Snape, had killed the Headmaster but she did not believe everything she heard from Hermione, there just had to be more to it for him to be like that. Emma nearly fell in love hearing about him being a double spy for the good guys, and she knew that it was dangerous for him to be found out as a spy.

Hermione shook Emma out of her day dream when the Headmaster told them that he would take them to their chambers. The two girls said goodnight to the remaining teachers that were in the Great Hall and followed the Doctor and the Headmaster to the Entrance Hall and up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

In the long hallways of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Headmaster Dumbledore was walking three time travelers to their chambers, which would no normally do. The old man sighed, "I am sorry that Minerva was trying to get you girls to meet people your own age before you were ready, but she means well. I can understand that you two have been taken from your own time and being brought back in time is where easy, but I will be asking that this weekend that you three would journey with me to one of the Order houses to meet with some people, and maybe their teenage children as well?"

The Doctor looked at Hermione and Emma with questionable look upon his face; both of the girls looked at each other, and then faced him with a smile and a nod from each of them. The Doctor spoke for all three of them, "That would be a grand idea, Albus. What time would you like to expect us and what day?"

The Headmaster smiled, "I was thinking about ten o'clock in the morning on Saturday, and let's meet up in my office. Give the Gargoyle the password that you heard today to him and he will send you up."

Emma smiled, "That sounds grand, sir."

As the group of four walked on; Hermione found that they were nearing the library, she was wondering why would they nearing the library, when there were hardly any guest chambers or teacher's rooms near there. About a few hundred or so feet; they stopped at a painting of what looked like Sphinx, with a body of a lion and a head of a woman, different from those in Egypt. The Sphinx was walking around a cave like setting and with a waterfall behind her.

Albus spoke to the painted Sphinx, "Hello Clara; nice to see you once again."

"Hello Albus; what brings you here today?"

The elder wizard waved his hand to the three time travelers, "They will be staying in your chambers Clara; treat them well, and protect them well."

"I will," she looked over that the three who stood next to the Headmaster, "What password would you have for your door?"

The Doctor looked at the girls, "I'll let you two pick."

"Time Changes for the Better," answered both girls at once.

"Good show," stated Albus. "Well; I must leave you and see you all in the morning. Goodnight."

The three time travelers passed through the doorway to get into their chambers; once they had entered, the painting closed behind them. All three of them were standing in the middle of their common room/sitting room area; where a roaring fire was going in the marble carved out fireplace, the carvings were of Sphinxes. Over the mantel was a big mirror that had a gold looking frame around it. There was also a coffee table sat in front of the fireplace with a couch behind it, and two wingback chair on either side of the coffee table. All around the room was lined from floor to ceiling with built-in bookshelves that were made of rich looking cedar wood. A desk was placed behind the couch, where a person would sit and do paperwork with a nice Victorian looking chair that had sapphire blue seat with black trimmings.

There was only two doors leading from the sitting area; one to the right and another to the left from the door that had come through a few moments ago. The Doctor went right, while the girls went left. They had found their own rooms; the Doctor's room was made up in royalty looking colors, of purples and blacks. On the bed had the shield of Hogwarts on a blanket, with purple and black pillow covers, and curtains. He had his own fireplace as well; without any carving upon it, just plain white marble fireplace. "It's not the Tartus; but it will do, and I need to get my ship from the girls before bedtime."

In the girls' room; where Hermione and Emma were enjoying their room, there were two twin four-poster beds. Each bed had a different color scheme that seemed to blend with one another. On Hermione's bed it had greens and cream color scheme throughout the bed itself. Her bedspread was of a mint green with a cream boarder around the edges, with a cream colored lily in the middle, and purl white treading. The bed hangings were the color of turquoise green with scream fringe and tie backs. Emma's bed was much different than Hermione's; her bed was in Egyptian blue and sky blue blends, Emma's bed spread had the Egyptian blue with sky blue edgings. There was a sky blue rose in the middle with silver treading. The curtains around the bed were in the Egyptian blue with sky blue trimming and silver tie backs.

The rest of the bedroom was done a dusty rose color and a very light shade of a pink as well to bring up some kind of designs that were hidden within the walls. The floor had a cream colored carpet, to even out some of the mixed colors. The fireplace was made up of medium grey and had carvings of rune symbols of love, faith, and every lasting; which gave the girls hope, for the upcoming future. Upon the mantel was a painting of Hogwarts Castle, when it was freshly built back in the day; where both girls could not look away from it. Neither of the girls could tell any changes were done to it, from the Hogwarts of old to the one that they knew of; what they could see was that there were many added buildings, like the Herbology greenhouses and the groundskeeper hut. Other than those two things, there was not much difference from the painting and what they knew of that day an age.

The Doctor knocked upon their door before coming into the girls' bedroom. "Hermione; may I have the Tartus to be put into my room, if you please?"

She blushed, "Sorry Doctor; I forgot that I have it, I will get it done."

The two girls followed him into his bedroom; where Hermione had un-shrunk the Police Blue Box and put it in the corner of the room, where no one would trip or run into it. "Thank you again; oh, since your both here I might as well tell you what I would like to have done. Since it is not safe to leave the castle during the summer holidays; I will be sending for a catalog for the two of you to order your school things, clothes, and other stuff you may need. For the time being; you may transfigure your clothes to look like they were made here in the '70's. Plus; I don't want either of you to leave the grounds without a teacher. Understood?"

Emma and Hermione knew that since they were from another time and they had no idea where Voldemort could be, they gave the Doctor their word that they would not leave the castle, at least not without him. Emma asked, "Can the three of us go to the nearby village sometime before term starts?"

"I don't see why not," the Doctor spoke with excitement, "but I'm afraid that it would not be tomorrow, because of the things that I need to plan out for school year and send it in writing to the Headmaster. If I get it done before late afternoon; I don't see why we could not go, and I could also buy some of your things there."

"Even books," asked Hermione, who wore a great big smile upon her face.

The Time Lord smile back at Hermione, "Even books; jewelry, dresses, and whatever else that holds your fancy; does any of that sound like a plan?"

Emma was happy about hearing about escaping the castle for at least a little while. The two girls went back into their own room; where went to their own bags and dragged out their own sleep ware, which they took turns in the bathroom and changed their clothes. They then climbed into their own beds and closed their eyes and they were off to dream world.

xXx

Emma and Hermione were sharing the same dream that night. They were in Gryffindor Common Room; where they met with Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. Remus and Lily were sharing a chair with each other; Lily on Remus's lap, while he had his arms around her. Peter was sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace; watching everyone as they were talking to one another, he had an evil look upon his face, he was not happy that people were not talking to him. James and Sirius were on each end of the couch with one of the future girls' upon their own laps. James had Hermione and Sirius had Emma; the guys were trying to get a kiss from the girls, but they kept making them work for it.

Sirius asked, "How can I prove to you Emma; when I mean that I won't be wondering off to look at other women, what would get you to believe me?"

She looked into his stormy grey eyes; with his longish black hair that framed his handsome face, it was hard to put a language together, with him looking at her. Her mouth moved on its own, "You're going to have to come up with something, because whatever I tell you, you would just not use your brain to think of something on your own." Emma could not believe herself, she sounded so cold to Sirius; and then again she would not blame herself for sounding like it, even in a dream.

Hermione smiled to Emma in her dream; she was happy that her sister was thinking smart and not allowing Sirius to do whatever he wanted; even to give him answers to life's problems. James was asking Hermione, "Hermione; you mean the world to me, I know I have chased Lily for the last four years. I woke up realizing that fate has other plans for me and that is with you, so would you go out with me?"

Hermione grinned at him, "I want to see what you can come up with to prove what you say it true."

Emma and Hermione were looking at themselves; they knew that they had never sounded or acted like this with other people, nor would they sit on guys' laps like they were doing within the dreams. Both girls had morals that their so called parents had drilled within their heads with, for no real guy who would stay with a girl like that. Then they saw the look of hurt and fear within the boys' eyes; that were within their dream. They also noticed that Remus and Lily were in a world of their own; almost witnessing a dream within a dream, like seeing a door wide open and seeing them dreaming what they would like happen. Then they glanced over at Peter and saw the hatred that he had for his friends; almost his body turning into fire, from his built up anger with them, for not noticing him in the first place.

Emma looked over to Hermione, "What will we do; once term starts and we are faced with all of them?"

Hermione quivered; as if she was cold, "I don't know Emma; I hope we will change the future for the better than what it would have been. I would also like to see Peter not like this; I mean he was angry with his friends having all the girls and being noticed all the time, but I didn't know that he would turn into almost like fire in heated anger before. This is bad."

Each girl had woken up to write down on a piece of paper and wrote down what all they had remembered about their dreams; to find where they could change things from not looking so grim within the dream, or see how things lead to the point in their lives to look similar to it.

xXx

Somewhere near Godric's Hollow; two teenage boys had woken up from the same dream as the girls, had woken up panting.

One boy who had just put his glasses upon his face, "What the bloody hell! Why were Moony and Lily together? And who was the fizzy brown hair and eyed girl?"

The other boys said, "I don't know Prongs; but I don't know about the girl with big hips and broad shoulders sitting upon my lip, I mean I like them blond and thin?"

"I don't know Padfoot; but she looked like a good girl for you to have though?"

"Prongs; maybe your girl and my girl are sisters or something, then maybe we could be brothers at long last?"

It has been a running joke with Sirius Black and James Potter that if things did not work out with James and Lily Evans; than they would like for sisters and become brothers that way, it was something that they had come up with one night.

"I don't know Sirius, but maybe since we had the same dream; maybe it's time to just give up on Lily and find someone else?"

"Maybe it is James."

With that being said; both boys went back to sleep, to see if they can find the two girls once again.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

During the months of June through August; the two girls spent most of their time in the library and found a spell to put into three different books for the two girls and the Doctor to write to one another. They had also gotten their school uniforms, books, quills, papers, and other school related things through the catalog that Dumbledore had given to the Doctor for the girls to order their things with. About every other week or so; the Doctor had taken Emma and Hermione to the nearby Village of Hogsmeade, where they have bought every day clothes for all three of them at Gladrags Wizardwear. Then went to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop and gotten three leather journals for them to cast the spell upon them to use, they have also gotten some nice quill sets to use for the journals.

Emma had gotten a rare white peacock quill set, Hermione had gotten a snow owl set, while the Doctor had gotten a silver falcon set; each of them had also gotten rainbow inkwells for the journals' usage. The three had walked around the small village whenever they could. On one of their trips; they went back to Gladrages Wizardwear where the girls had gotten some dresses, for the dances for the upcoming year when they heard Dumbledore and McGonagall talking about holds three different dances that year. So they would need some nice dresses, while the Doctor needed some nice looking suits for those nights.

Emma had gotten a lilac with silver upon one dress, another one had a medium grey and dusty rose on another dress, and for her last dress she had gotten a vintage orange with gold. Hermione had gotten a royal purple set of dress robes, another one in dark red and gold, and the last one was in a forest green and silver. As for the doctor; he bought three different suits, one in black, another in midnight blue, and another in grey. He had also bought the two girls some necklaces for them to wear every day; Emma had gotten a necklace of a Celtic cross, while Hermione had gotten a necklace of a golden griffin.

Once they were done with their shopping; they were making their way back to the castle, it was the night before the wave of students would be starting back to the school for the start of term. They were enjoying their sense of enjoyment of quiet before hearing hoards of students running about and causing problems for one and all. The three time travelers had just entered the Entrance Hall; where they saw the Headmaster was waiting for them to show up; they saw that he had sparkling blue eyes just dancing upon them.

The Doctor asked, "Albus; what has caused your ever so happy mood today?"

He said, "Oh; I have asked a few of my students to come to the school early, and they were able to come today. I want the three of you to meet them during dinner tonight, would that be possible with the three of you?"

Hermione looked at her wizard's watch and asked, "In two hours sir?"

"Yes," answered the Headmaster.

The new Muggle Studies Professor said, "That should give us enough time, would it be casual wear like usual then?"

"That would be correct, Lord Winters," answered Albus.

Emma and Hermione looked at one another; they knew something was up, for they had not once gone to the Order meeting to meet others their age, so they think it was the last resort for the two girls to meet other people before school started. They had just spelled their three journals to talk to one other, which took a lot of work, but they had managed it. The two girls just smiled at their Headmaster, before leaving the Doctor to talk to him so more, as they ran off to their room to put away their dresses.

The Doctor sighed, "You really don't have to play matchmaker for the girls you know, and they could meet the boys tomorrow with the rest of the school."

"I know Winters; but this old man has nothing else to do during this summer but talk to Minerva, who would like to see the girls happy. Why can't they see the boys tonight?"

"The girls are happy to be by themselves, but I agree they should meet the boys before school has started. We shall see how everyone behaves themselves," the Doctor than glanced at his own watch, "I should get going and put these clothes away before dinner. Later, Albus."

"Bye for now Winters."

As the Doctor ran up the stairs, the girls were in their room putting their dresses away and changing into some nice clean jeans and button up dress shirts, with Croatia looking shawls. Emma wore a black button dress shirt with a vintage orange shawl and black jeans, while Hermione was wearing an emerald green button dress shirt with a sage shawl and dark blue jeans. For the last few months the girls have always dress very similar to one other but also different at the same time. They had also taken using their magic to put make-up upon their faces; they were making some womanly changes for the men that have yet seen, to notice them when they do see them. Both Emma and Hermione believed that it was just hard been teenage girls, no matter what era you happened to be in, it just is hard to be one.

When their so called father came back; he went into his room and put his clothing away, and changed into charcoal grey slacks with a silver grey button up shirt, to wear at dinner that night. He even combed his wild brown hair down a bit; to look more professor looking, than a wild time traveling doctor. He met up with the girls in the living room area. Together all three of them made their way down to the Great Hall for dinner, the three of them were talking about how they would picture the students coming the next day and how the school year would be like for the three of them. They were laughing at each other's mad ideas; as the crossed the doorway into the Great Hall, where they were met up with four teenage boys and a teenage girl. The three time travelers had stopped laughing, once they saw the five teenagers looking at them.

Albus Dumbledore came upon them and stood in the middle of both groups. "Children; I would like you to meet Doctor Lord Winters, who will be your Muggle Studies Professor this school year and these are this two daughters, Emma and Hermione Winters. Winters; I would like you to meet, James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, and Lily Evans. Remus and Lily are our Head Boy and Girl this school year. James is Gryffindor's Captain for the Quittage team, while Sirius is one of the Chasers on Gryffindor's Quittage team." The Headmaster had spoken with love as he talked about his students.

The Doctor smiled, "As I speak for my daughters and for myself; it is nice to meet you all. As you can tell; I am Doctor Lord Winters," he walked over to Emma and gave her a half hug, "this is Emma; who loves to read and write, and cares about all living things." He walked away as she tried hitting one of his arms. He then hugged Hermione, "And this is Hermione; who I believe will be a great teacher, she loves to show people how smart she truly is, caring and loving person, and a heart of a lion." Hermione also hit his arm as he moved away from her too.

During the whole ordeal; both James Potter and Sirius Black were beside themselves, they finally found the two girls that they have dreaming about, all summer long. Emma and Hermione were the two women that they have ever dreamed before ever meeting before, so it had to be fate that was showing the girls to them. Both of the girls were acting sky to the two boys; as if they knew more about the boys then they should ever know about them, but they just ignored the feeling for the time being.

Lily stepped forward, "Hi; I'm Lily Evans, it's nice to have met you. Like the Headmaster said, I am the school's Head Girl."

Emma shook her hand, "Emma; nice to meet you too Lily."

Hermione did the same but said, "Hermione," and not Emma.

Then Remus came forward and bowed, "Remus Lupin; Head Boy, at your service and bookworm of the Marauders."

Peter Pettigrew squeaked, "Peter Pettigrew; the quietest of the Marauders."

Sirius came forward and bowed, kissed on of Emma's hands, "I am Lord Sirius Black; one of the Noble House of Black, and one of the greatest pranksters within the Marauder group." Emma tried very hard not to blush and from what she could see from Hermione, she was doing a good job in that. "Emma; did you happen to bewitch one of my dreams? Because I swear that I have be dreaming about you." This had caused her to blush.

Then the final person to come forward was James Potter, who bowed and kissed Hermione's hand, "And I am Lord James Potter; Captain of Gryffindor Quittage team and the leader of the Marauders, as well as the last of the House of Potter." Hermione was biting her lower lip, trying ever so hard not to smile or blush. Then he asked, "Hermione; I think I have also been having dreams about you, were you the cause of them?" Hermione lost it; she blushed and she really hated giving into James.

The Doctor clapped his hands very loudly; which caused many to jump when hearing his hands, "Alright boys; here are the rules. Don't upset my daughters, treat them right, oh and give them gifts when starting a date with them, each and every time. Plus; if you are planning to throw the important question, ask me in advanced."

All four boys of the group were now blushing from what the man; who they believed were the girls' father, had said to them. The Headmaster chuckled at the group of teenagers before them; he enjoyed seeing young love in the air. "Alright children; I have set up the house tables for the seven of you to sit in one of them, while the teachers will be eating at the Head Table. Do enjoy your time together; before your peers show up tomorrow, so that means you have all of tonight and all of tomorrow until the sorting with one another."

James asked, "So new girls; what house will you two be in?"

Albus answered for the girls, "They have been sorted into Gryffindor; so all of you will be in the same house, all year long."

Emma and Hermione were blushing some wore, "Thanks Albus."

Sirius yelled, "What?! Wait a minute; you two get to call him by his first name?!"

The Headmaster spoke up, "They can when I am their Godfather, Mr. Black."

James whistled, "Wow. It must be grand to have a Headmaster as your Godfather. Does he give you tons of strange gifts, or anything?"

Hermione answered, "Sometimes, but we have manage to give us books most of the time."

As they sat down; the food came as well as the dishes. In a flash of blinding light; two gifts came out of thin air, one in front of Emma and another in front of Hermione. When they had opened their gifts; each one of them had a gem bracelet within the small boxes, Emma had a three inch thick of solid silver and sapphire gems across it, as well as wolf/dog looking shapes. On Hermione's bracelet; it was also a three inch thick of solid silver but with amethyst gems across it, as well as stag/deer looking shapes. The Winters girls' looked up at the Headmaster and smiled at him, as well as given him a soft 'thank you' to him, which he nodded back 'welcome' to them.

Both of the girls had slipped their bracelets upon their wrists; which brought a smile upon James and Sirius, as if the old wizen wizard knew who was going to be with whom in the near future. Almost as if he was giving the boys a sign for them to date the girls. Sirius was sitting next to Emma, with Hermione next to her and James right next to Hermione. Remus was sitting across from James, with Lily next to him and the Peter who sat across from Sirius.

Remus asked, "So; Emma and Hermione, what were the two of you doing before coming to Hogwarts?"

Emma smiled, "Homeschooling for the most part, with great tutors."

Hermione answered, "We also have done a lot of traveling as well. Father's work; it always has us traveling around the world."

Peter asked, "Is it lonely, to have a live like that?"

Emma sadly said, "For the most part it is, but we get too see all sort of cultures though."

Hermione glanced at her, "Really, but I have always manage to have friends. Why didn't you? I mean I seem to have Harry and Ron; who follow us around, when we're out traveling?"

Emma glanced down at the floor, "They were your friends Hermione. As for myself; the only person I ever had was you, and you were always out doing something or other. I read books or watch something on the Telly, whenever you were away."

"What? Wait a minute; what happened to Charlotte and Vivian?"

"Boys and boys; as soon as they started seeing boys, I just left them alone."

Sirius asked, "What about the two of you, have any boyfriends?"

"No," answered the two girls at once.

Emma asked, "I thought you and Ron?"

"Lavender happened," then Hermione asked, "What about you? I thought you and Cody?"

"He used me to get to Charlotte and Vivian," sighed Emma. "He wanted to date all three of us at once, but mostly guys wanted to date those two more than me, sadly."

James and Sirius felt sad for the Winters girls', it seemed guys have used them and hurt them in more ways than they would have ever imagine. Then they knew from their dreams that they would have issues with the girls when it came to their self-esteems, so when they wanted to start dating the girls, they would have to work hard to make sure that they were feeling loved by the two pranksters.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

The Winters girls' had fun with the Marauders and Lily Evans that night; it had been a lot time since they had acted like real teenagers but after dinner, they almost felt like they did not want to go back to their rooms just yet. As if sensing their need to stay out for extended time; Albus Dumbledore walked closer to the group of teenagers, who were still seating at the Gryffindor table.

He cleared this throat for everyone in the Great Hall to hear him, "I don't see why you all can't stay out and about for a few more hours, to get to know the castle a bit longer. If it is alright with Doctor Lord Winters; the girls' can wonder around until about midnight, tonight and only tonight."

Mr. Flich yelled, "What?! You can't do that Mr. Dumbledore, the rules states that during school; children must be in their dorms but ten thirty every night."

Albus smirked, "Is it during the scheduled term session?"

"Not until the first of September, we all know that?"

"And is it the first of September?"

"No; not until midnight."

Albus smiled, "Like I said; they have until midnight to get the girls to their rooms and then they must get to their dorms right afterwards."

Mr. Flich was stuttering and trying to tell the Headmaster that it was not the right thing to do, when Minerva McGonagall said, "Oh stop you're groping Mr. Flich. The Headmaster had gotten you when you told him that during school hours that children much be in their dorms by ten thirty, when you knew that it is not yet term. So; why don't you go to your office and start planning for when term does start tomorrow?"

"Yes; of course professor, I'll do that," answered Mr. Flich before leaving the Great Hall and headed for his office.

Lord Winters came up to Emma and Hermione and gave each one of them a hug, "Do watch yourselves girls; always keep your eye out, for the unknown danger."

"Yes father," answered the two girls, before he let go and walked out of the Great Hall with Albus and Minerva; as if heading to the Headmasters office for a spot of tea.

James helped Hermione to her feet as held out his arm for her to take, who kindly shook her head no. Sirius had also helped Emma to her feet and was trying to keep a hold of her hand, but she managed to slip out of it and walked over to Hermione, who she wrapped one of her arms with hers. Both James and Sirius saw this happened; they knew that some girls like to stay very close to their sisters, but never seen it done before their very eyes before.

Lily asked, "You two must be very close sisters?"

Emma answered, "We were never this close until recently; when we found out that we were sisters, and not just adapted sisters."

Remus asked, "What do you mean?"

Hermione sighed; she was hoping that they were not going to answer personal questions but Emma had to open her big mouth, "Lord Winters is not really our father; but a man you had adopted us. We had two separate parents before meeting him and we had thought that they were our parents, until after our adopted ones had died and he took us in. It was through Albus that we found out that we were truly sisters. Our mother died just after given birth to us, and out father died in a car crash when he had heard that she had died. So you see; once we came to this school we didn't know any of this, until the day we came here that Albus had told us."

Sirius said, "That is most terrible story that I have ever heard."

"Yeah, not knowing about your real parents and finding out that you had a sister," said James. "I could never imagine something like that happening to me or anyone that I know."

Lily asked, "Did you find out who your real parents' were?"

Emma and Hermione just shook their heads, while Hermione said, "We didn't think about asking that question, it was quiet over welling when he had found out that you had a sister and she was sitting right next to you. Yeah; it was the last thing upon our minds at the time."

James asked, "So when are your birthdays?"

Emma smiled, "Hermione's is on September 19th, while mine is on September 20th, I think I was born at 12:05 in the morning though."

Hermione smiled, "I was born at 11:59 at night."

The group of teenagers was walking up the staircase from the first floor to the seventh floor; where the Marauders had wanted to show the new girls the Room of Requirement, but Lily Evans was not so thrilled about being in a hallway that has always been further away from any teacher around. She angrily said, "Why have you taken us here Potter? Is it because of you guys always wanted to lead girls like us to corner us, to get to us or something?"

James sighed, "It is nothing like that Evans; we just wanted to show you this cool room that we have found." He then moved in front of section of a wall; back and forth about three times, and a door appeared out of thin air. Once he had opened the door to let everyone it; it was a room that looked like the Gryffindor Common Room, but with some added things to it. "See; it's cool, isn't it?"

Lily shrieked, "What is this room?"

Hermione smiled, "It's the Room of Requirement or the Come and Go Room." She closed her eyes and the room changed from what it was to a childhood bedroom; where there were stuff animals and bookcases all over the room, with all sorts of books. The bed was a twin size bed off to one side and on the other side was a seated window, where someone could lay next to the window, while reading a book. The colors were all down in sage and cream colors. When Hermione opened her eyes, "Wow, it has been ages since I have seen this room."

Lily than glared at Remus, "So what does this room do?"

Remus gave a nerves smile, "Well; this room will turn into whatever someone is thinking, if you picture a room so strongly it will turn to that very room. If someone just wants, say a nice quiet and comfortable setting, then the room would change . . ." then the room changed into something that looked like it came from a cabin, with two wingback chairs in front of a fireplace, with a small table between the chairs, with many dark wooden shelves surrounded the room. "Into something like this," answered Remus.

"I can't believe this! How did you four found this is beyond me," Lily was very angry that the Marauders had found something so grand and had never shown it to her, up until that moment, when two new girls' hand joined the school. In a way she had felt cheated and no longer felt special with the Winters girls around.

Hermione was thinking for a while now that Lily did not deserve to have James Potter as her husband, nor did she have the right to be called Harry's mother. A boy who would forever love his parents, and the older Sirius and Remus were plain evil for not telling Harry or his friends about the true nature of Lily Evans. Then again; she could change all of that, and save Harry from having his evil little girl as his mother. She really was not met to be anyone great; she was just some stupid girl, who did not realize what it was met to be loved and to keep that love, not matter the coast. It was just plan sad.

Emma was standing next to Hermione and she felt everything that Hermione had; about Lily not being the best woman for James or Harry Potter, not by the way she was acting. Emma squeezed her sister's hand, as if letting her know that they will be doing some talking later, when no one was round for them to hear. Emma walked away and looked around the room; _I would love to have a sword, come to my hands, _thought Emma. Within moments a Japanese swords appeared into Emma's hands, it was one of the rare things that she had ever seen possible.

Emma unsheathed the sword that had a turquoise handle with a slight curve to the blade; which was shined from the firelight within the room, as its steel glistened. She dropped the sheath from where she stood and started slicing the air with the sword that was within her hands, and she heard the song of the sword as it sang through the air. She managed to not have cut herself, or the people that were near her, she was that great with the sword.

"What the bloody hell," asked Sirius, as his glazed over from the sheer power and grace that Emma was showing upon the knowledge that she had over the sword.

Once Emma was done showing off; she sheaved the sword and raised the sword above her, and the sword was gone. The room had taken the sword back, to wherever the room had taken it. Hermione then checked her watch and saw that it was still somewhat early; she walked over to Emma and took her hand, and together the two girls had left the room; where the Marauders and Lily were still standing in there in shock.

"Who the hell are these girls," asked Lily.

"I don't know, answered James, "but I don't want to be on their bad side either." Then he ran out of the room, to follow the Winters as they were out wondering the halls on their own.

Sirius called out, "Wait for me!" As he ran out of the room.

Peter did not say much of anything but left the room as well, to follow where the others had gone off to.

Remus turned to Lily, "What about you Lily, where are you heading off to?"

She huffed, "I think I will be heading to the Common Room; we shouldn't be out wondering the halls, no matter how much time Professor Dumbledore had given us." She was in deed had a fiery little temper, right at that moment. She was angry that two new girls had the attention of one James Potter, who kept on her for years to ask her out, and not even once did he even try doing so. When he only had eyes on Hermione Winters, Lily knew that this new school year was going to be different, but she had no idea how new it would really be.

Remus asked, "Do you mind if I walk you to the Common Room; I think I might head for bed early tonight."

"Sure; why not."

Together Lily and Remus had walked to the Gryffindor Common Room together; while the rest of students were out wondering the halls, without the Head Boy and Girl to pester them.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

Tom Riddle took his new bride back to his chambers; he was dragging her by her wrists, and he could tell that she was in shock. He wore a smirk across his arrogant face. He raise his wand; which caused his doors to open on their own, then they walked across the door way, he then waved his wand again to close the doors. He warded the doors to prevent anyone from going in or out of his chambers without his magical signature.

He spoke in parseltongue, _"New snake, come out and meet your mistress."_

Lyra Granger-Riddle had heard stories from her cousin Hermione about people talking in a strange language and they were able to talk to snakes. After hearing him talking in such language, she was now shivering, just by the speech alone. She had her head in a swivel and laid her back against the door, hoping that a snake would not strike from behind. With a blink of an eye later; a big Anaconda stood before her, who looked about thirty or so feet.

Tom smiled, "I like for you to meet your new pet Lyra. He will need a name and he will be watching you for me at Hogwarts for me."

"How am I going to be able to talk to him," asked Lyra, who looked fearful for her life.

"Good question, love." Tom raised his wand again and waved his upon his hand. Then he used magic to make a bracelet out of thin air, which he had slipped it upon Lyra'a wrist. "This bracelet will translate your words into paseltongue and back again. That way he can talk to you too."

Lyra looked upon the band that lay upon her left wrist, it was a three inch wide band, made of mostly silver with carved out roses. It looked like it was an art piece, just some simple and beautiful, all in the same breath. "Beautiful," was the only word that she was able to say.

Tom smiled, "I am glad that my workmanship is up to your standers wife, but what name will you name your new pet?"

Lyra then looked at her anaconda, she asked, "Aries?"

The snake slithered, _"Isn't he your God of War in another place?"_

"Yes."

The snake looked over at Tom, _"What do you think master, is it a good name for me?"_

Lyra hated that the snake looked towards Tom for approval of the name, when she was the one who asked the snake if he liked it. She turned away from the two and sat down before the fireplace and let the two snakes talk, she knew when she was not wanted.

Tom sighed, _"It's up to you if you like the name snake, now look what you did to your mistress. You made her upset that you have asked me."_

The male snake, which had no arms and legs; slithered up to Lyra, then made his way up the chair. Once he made it up the chair, he wrapped a part of himself around her shoulders. He said, _"I'm sorry mistress, I did not mean to upset you. I am still new to this; I have never had a human wanting to name me before. I have always been known as Hess, but I will be whatever you would like to call me."_

Lyra looked upon Tom, "What about Apep or Nuada?"

Tom frowned, "Isn't Apep an Egyptian God of a snake? And is Nuada a god of the Celt's for God of harpers, healing, historians, magic, poets, warfare, and writing?"

"Yes on both accounts."

Tom just stared at her for a while and then asked, "What do they teach you at your old school Lyra? I know it's more than just Hogwarts will teach you, if you knew those names."

The snake spoke up, _"Nuada! Please, I like Nuada. I want to be more than some name of a snake, I want to be more. Please, mistress. I want to be named from by someone who was much more than that."_

Lyra smiled at her new pet, "Yes Nuada. You can be more than just a snake."

The snake then sticks its tongue at her cheek, like a snake version of a lick upon her skin. It nearly tickled Lyra, which made her smiled.

Tom growled, "Now that you named your pet, love. It's time for a different snake to come out, all together."

He then came upon her and dragged her out of her chair and moved her into his bedroom, and closed the door. He did not want any of their pets coming in and disturb them. He glazed at her, like a hungry man, who cannot afford to each one bight. He walked towards her, as she walked away from him. Lyra saw that he walked with essence of a predator, more than just a snake, maybe a dragon that acts like a panther. What Lyra had not planned what that her butt had hit one of the four bed posts, where she was trapped by the Dark Lord.

He then wrapped his left arm around her waist and brought her closer to him. While he right hand was gracing her cheek. Tom smiled evilly at her, "Lyra? Do you feel that Lyra? The kind of snake that will join you to me."

Lyra quivered, "What do you really want from me, besides to marry me?"

Tom smiled, "For you to call me Tom and to have my children Lyra. As my wife, you are to do as I say." He saw the fear and the hurt in her eyes. "I am not going to hurt you, Lyra. Not unless it is necessary for us to mate together."

Just hearing the work mate, made Lyra believe that this so called Voldemort or Tom Riddle, is really nothing more than an animal, just the way he talked to her. Then he started taking off his clothes, from his vest and his dress shirt. Lyra glanced down from his eyes to his chest; she really had nothing to say about him, except for the rock hard abs that he had. He looked like the Devil had chiseled him out of marble and rock. Then he went on and removed his boots to where she could see his feet, they were not on the large size, but they were manly feet.

Instead of him going on to remove more of his things, he reached out and turned her around and undid her dress; which took nearly ten minutes alone to try and get her out of it. He had to undo the ribbons that hold it together from two different pieces. Once he was done; he saw that she was in white laced panties and bra; he knew she was too good to be true for him. He then turned her around and looked into her eyes, where he saw that she was indeed pure. Meaning he would be the first and only man who has ever touched her.

Tom wrapped his arms around her and glides her to the bed; where he gently set her in the middle of the bed, with him lying upon her. He saw the panic from her eyes, and he then started to kiss her upon her rosy lips. He could not believe that he had gotten himself a woman, who was going to be all his and he would not have to share with anyone. He made the kisses into heated passion, to where she responded back in kind. Tom then moved his lips upon her pale silky neck, where he heard her gasp.

He smelled a different sent in the air; something he was doing to her, he could tell Lyra was enjoying it. With the snap of his fingers, they were skin to skin; to where it had caused her hips rising on their own accord. Tom smiled because of her movements and he was enjoying it. He moved her legs apart and one swift move; he found how right he was about her being untouched, and he was the happiest of people at that very moment. He made sure that he had not hurt her during the moment that they had shared, now she was all his and he was not letting her go, even though the marriage in the Wizarding World was final.

Once they had found bliss with one another; Tom whispered, "You're mine, all mine." He then kissed her upon her forehead; he wrapped his arms around her, while being was inside of her and together they had fallen asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

The next morning found the girls in the Great Hall with Lily Evans; eating their breakfast in peace, until they heard what sounded like a herd of elephants came storming down the stairs and into the Great Hall, even the teachers looked up from where they were sitting. Everyone saw four boys; known as the Marauders, came walking into the grand hall. With great big smiled upon their faces.

Minerva McGonagall was heard by the girls, "Oh great lords of war; please protect those you have to face the lot of them," the girls had heard her Scottish draw come out of her mouth.

Lily groaned, "Great, even Professor McGonagall believes that they are up to no good."

Then the voice of the Doctor was heard by all, "My girls know not to mess with animals; for they will do nothing, but hurt the hearts of those you know no grace. I wish my Rose was here to see all of this; I would like to hear her sweat words on all of this."

Albus grinned with his sparkling blue eyes that happed to go with his grey-blue robes that day, asked, "Your wife; Lord Winters?"

The Doctor went on, "No, she and I had happened by chance; she was will to travel around with me as my assistant, she was willing to face all the dangers of the universe with me." The Time Lord had a faraway look upon his face, a lone tear that just happened to fall as he went on, "Then an ancient happened to where a rip of the next demotion had come and taken her away. Sadly it was her father that had come and swept her away and I could never see her again."

Lily glanced at Emma and Hermione; who asked, "Would she have been your step-mother?"

Emma sighed, "She might have been if either one of them were afraid to tell the other about their feelings for one another, but sadly it was too late."

"Emma," yelled Hermione.

"It's alright Hermione, Emma is only speaking the truth," stated the Doctor. "I want all you to realize something, if you found someone that you love; enough to think that you would move the depths of Hell for this person or life would not be worth living without this one. Then I want you to tell them how you truly fee, before something or someone takes that person away from you." He was nearly out of breath when he was done with his speech and the heartache was written all over his face and boy.

Albus spoke for all to hear, "Love; the one word that could cure all or kill all, it is like a magic, something to should never be taken lightly. Something for you to keep in mind Mr. Black, for you have been running wild through the school trying to tell females that you're in love them. My advice for all is to figure if you are in love and why are you love with this person, and also how are you going prove to this person that you are indeed in love with them. Just food for thought and all that."

Everyone had always thought that the Headmaster has always been known for his riddles and rimes; sometimes it was just to take old man serious.

Sirius with wide eyes said, "Al-rightly then. James and I had thought able what you said last night, about being friends first before anything else. Well how about we start asking each other questions, to help us to get to know the real selves and we will even charm our drinks to help with answering those questions and not lie about them."

Hermione said, "Sounds fair but we can always add Remus, Peter, and Lily to make sure that those answers are also the truth."

James smiled, "Alright that sounds fair. Shall we start with the questions and then you answer and once you do answer, you can through a question back at us, alright?"

"Okay," answered the two Winters girls.

Sirius pulled out a note book that they had been working on from the night before, "Alright; are either of you dating anyone at this moment?"

"No," answered the two girls at once.

Hermione asked, "Are either one of you dating, seeing, or chasing anyone right now?"

James answered, "I was chasing Lily Evans for the longest time, but wanting to find someone who would love in return, and not a one way love." Hermione glanced over at Lily, who nodded that he was telling the truth.

Sirius then answered, "I have been chasing every girl in this school, but not found the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with. Up until recently; there was no one that I had ever lost sleep over." Emma spied Remus and Peter, who each one of them had nodded.

James asked the next question of theirs, "What was your life like before you had met Lord Winters?"

Emma smiled, "I was an only child; before I knew that Hermione was my sister, but I loved to read, write, and singing song. I have a strong belief in God and I love animals. I love watching the sea near sunset. I also enjoy the whistle blow of a faraway train and being around nature." Sirius gave her one of his real smiles back, not one of those fake smile that would try to get into some girl's knickers, but something more meaningful than that.

Lily asked, "Is that your real smile, Black?"

Remus answered, "Believe it or not, it is."

Hermione then gave them her answer, "I was a well-known bookworm or know-it-all; if someone had a problem with their studies, they would always come to me for the answers and the defection for those answers to help them understand it better. I have always gone camping with the people that I had thought were my family. I had two great guy friends, who were nothing more than just friends. I am a firm believer that knowledge is power and no one has the power to bring you down. I also enjoy being around nature and things like that."

Emma thought about a question to ask the guys, and then one came to her, "Do you happen to change from human to animal, and what is your form?"

All four boys looked scared; as if these two girls had known that they do and wanted to see if they would tell them the truth or at least part truth at least. James answered first, "Yes; and I am a red deer stage."

Sirius gave his answer, "Yes, and mine is a big black shaggy dog."

The two girls did not look to the two other boys for the answers, because they had already known the answers, but they did look to Remus, who nodded. They did not want the boys to know that they had already known the answers. Just would not be wise for anyone that they were from the future.

Sirius growled out, "What is your favorite color?"

Emma answered, "Sapphire blue."

Hermione smiled, "Ruby red. Now as for your question; what about your favorite colors?"

James shyly answered, "Dusty rose." Everyone at the table had laughed at his answer, which made his blush. He then glared at Sirius and said, "Alright, give us your color, Mr. Tough Guy."

Sirius glared, "Alright, the color that I like the most is lilac purple."

Emma smiled, "That is the next color that I also like."

"What is your dream date," asked James, for their next question.

Hermione and Emma looked at each other; were they really wanted to find that out, even they thou they were to be just friends for the time being. Hermione said, "I think it's too early to ask that kind of question."

Sirius looked over at Lily, "Is it really?"

She smirked, "Yes it is Black that was way beyond the friend question."

James sighed, "Fine. Okay; what is your dream jobs?"

Hermione smiled, "I either want to be a teacher or work somewhere in the Ministry, or even work somewhere in research."

Emma sighed, "I don't really know, but I could see myself in research at least."

Hermione asked, "Can you tell us how your lives away from Hogwarts, like?"

James asked, "Like when we are around family and friends kind of thing?" When the two Winters answered with a nod, then James went on to say, "Well I am an only child. Both of my parents had me late in life, but loved me like no other. I guess I had grown up spoiled, because I got whatever I wanted and when I wanted. I enjoy learning things as long as if would end helping other or have me to be a better person later on. I am a loyal person when it comes to my family and friends, and I would fight tooth and nail if need be. I also coming up pranks with my friends, we always enjoy make other laugh." Hermione glanced at Remus, Peter, and Lily; who they had all nodded from what they knew of James.

Then Sirius became sad and dark like in attitude, "I used to be close to my little brother before coming to Hogwarts, but things changed right after that. My family is not the greatest people to have for a family, but my mother's cousin who is James' mother has been the greatest for the next best thing as a mother. James' father has also been a great man as well. I have been living with the Potter family since the summer of fifth year, before we had started our sixth year. But as for my friends; I would do anything for them; I would even die for them." Emma with teary eyes spied Remus given his own teary smile towards her, he whispered, "He has a rare loyal heart, Emma."

She mouthed, 'I know' to Remus and only for him to see.

Sirius glanced at the notebook for the next question and asked, "What is your favorite book?"

"Try author," answered Hermione, "which is Shakespeare."

Emma smiled, "Jane Austen."

Lily spoke up, "You like Jane Austen; which of her works you like the most?"

"Pride and Prejudice; Mr. Darcy," answered Emma.

Remus asked Hermione, "Which of Shakespeare's many works have you enjoyed?"

"Midsummer Night. Hello, Queen Hermione," then everyone had laughed after hearing Hermione's statement.

Hermione glanced over at Emma and asked, "Which one of Shakespeare's did you like again, Hamlet?"

"Yes, you remember," smiled Emma. "Let me think; which one of Jane Austen's you liked, the same one that I do."

Hermione smiled, "The same."

Everyone was still eating and drinking; once breakfast was over, the Headmaster came upon them. "I am sorry to break the new group up, but I would like to take the new girls and their father to my office for a while. You may not get to see them until lunch I'm afraid."

Both James Potter and Sirius Black had looked like the Headmaster had taken their brooms away for a week, but they nodded as the group left the Great Hall. While the girls followed the Headmaster and the Doctor to the Headmaster's office.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

The group of four had found themselves in the Headmaster's office; where they had sat around the desk, with the Headmaster sitting behind his desk. He called for the house-elves to get them some tea, while that sat around and talking before term had truly started. Hermione and Emma were sharing the couch once again, while the Doctor sat upon the chair again. Once the tea had come back and everyone had gotten their own cups, with the way they had wanted it fixed.

Albus Dumbledore sighed, "The reason I have asked you all into my office is so that you would know that you would be part of my beginning of term speech, stating that your father has come to be our new Muggle Studies Professor and he has brought his twin daughters to be educated here at Hogwarts, for their seventh year. You three have done a lot of traveling through the years and maybe out of touch with all the news that's been going on. I'm just hoping that it would prevent too many questions about your intake with the local news."

The Doctor smiled, "I think that will do just nicely, if you ask me. But who truly knows about what teenagers will think or do, is totally up to them."

Emma asked, "What about the Horcruxes, what are we going to do about them?"

The Headmaster closed his eyes, "How about we work on those tomorrow after classes; tomorrow is Friday, so that will help us out."

Hermione asked, "Can we list what the Horcruxes are and where they were found?"

The older man smiled, "You can do that, but make sure that no one else sees what you have written. We don't want anyone to report back to Tom, before we're ready to stop him."

"Understood," answered the two girls.

The rest of their time in the office; they spoke about other things, like how Lord Winters would be teaching his classes and the things that he would cover. So that they would be on the same page about how the students would be taught.

Once the meeting was over; the girls followed the Doctor back to their rooms, where the girls had packed up for their move to the Gryffindor dorms. Both Emma and Hermione were going to miss their bedroom that they had enjoyed for the past three months. They would have to share their new room with other girls but they would be able to see over in their old rooms once in a while and during the holidays, if they do not go away to their friends' families.

Emma asked, "Are you having trouble fighting the charms of James Potter?" She really wanted to know that she was not the only one, who was fighting the charms of Sirius Black.

Hermione sighed, "I am; I can tell that you are having the same problems with Sirius Black, aren't you?"

"I am. If it was not for you Hermione, I would have caved into his charms sooner than what I would like to. I can see why many girls had fallen for him throughout his schooling years. I guess one of the main things why I have not done so, is because they way that I look; I really don't want to be charmed to where he gets where he wants and then walks away. I already had my fair share of broken hearts as it is."

"I'm sorry to hear that Emma. I think that is one of the reasons why I haven't fallen for James, because of the stories that I have heard and knowing that I am taken the place of Harry's mother. I mean Harry is my best friend and it is hard for me to picture me as his mother. It's just weird."

"What about me being with his Godfather, would that just be as bad or what? So who do you think Lily Evans will marry in the future if she doesn't marry James," asked Emma, who really came up with really good questions at the moment.

Hermione thought about what Emma had just said and she smiled like a villain, "I guess we are both guilty if we are falling for Harry's father and godfather, oh what are we going to do. But from what I know who really would want to marry her would be Severus Snape, for he was in love with her for many years even after her death," she asked like a sassy actress of some sorts, who thinks everything is such scandal less of sorts. It made Emma laugh seeing Hermione acting as such, for she hardly ever acted like a true girl.

"Shall we act like princesses or something, since we are daughters of one of the professors here and a traveler at that, or shall we act like well-known scholars or something," asked Emma; she just wanted to see what Hermione would say, since she was in a good mood.

Hermione gave a shy smile as she said, "How about we act like those women who have an air of mystery of sorts, since we are new girls and every house is going to want to get to know us and all. What do you say Emma? Do you want to see if Severus Snape would do or even Lucius Malfoy, I would just like to see either one of them try to come towards us? I would love to scare them, with the amount of history that I already know of them."

The girls saw the time and saw that it was nearly two hours before the start of the sorting feast, and they decided to wear makeup that night and to wear some nice looking clothes under their robes. They wanted to show the students that the new girls had a since of grace, class, and mystery under their arsenal and they also knew that Voldemort was going to catch wind about them being in Hogwarts.

xXx

It was dinner time and the Marauders and Lily Evans were at the Gryffindor table; where they were waiting for the Winters girls, believing that they would be eating with them. Then the Headmaster came walking towards the table; where each of the four troublemakers were asking themselves if they had done something wrong, because Dumbledore hardly comes to their table to talk to them.

Lily hissed, "What have you four done now?"

James said, "Nothing."

Then the Headmaster stopped where they were sitting with a smile upon his face, "Tonight I will be having Miss Hermione and Miss Emma Winters at the Head Table, where they will be sitting with their father for the final time, while they are at the school. You see; at Hogwarts we have a tradition that is known for many years, where a professor brings his children to the school they must eat before the school at the sorting feat, where the student body will acknowledge that his is their father but the next day he is the teacher of many. This will also show that he is given the right of passage of his children to be part of the school, when the next day begins."

Lily asked, "You mean like the royal family showing their children off to the world, but even know they are part of the royal family, they are still part of the England."

Albus chuckled, "Something like that, but very different entirely. I am sorry boys; you will have to talk to them later, after the feast."

Once he was done talking to them, he headed for the Head Table; where Lord Winters, Hermione, and Emma were already at their seats, waiting for the feast to begin. James Potter and Sirius Black looked sad, for they did not have the girls at their side; to show the school that they were somewhat spoken for.

Remus chuckled, "You know it isn't the end of the world or anything. We will be having the girls after tonight and they will be starting to spend time in dorms now. So you will have more time with them, as the year starts moving on."

James and Sirius gave him the face that stated that it should be the end of the world if they did not have Hermione or Emma at their side.

Lily smiled to herself as she thought, _"I'm just happy that James is no longer chasing after me, but this is unbelievable. He never once had acted like this when he was trying to get me to go out with him; then again, I never once gave him the time of day nor any slight of hope that there would be any us. Go figures; I hope that guy that I do end up with, is not as bad as James and Sirius are acting."_

The group was glancing over at Emma and Hermione; where they saw that they were laughing at whatever their father was telling them about.

xXx

Hermione and Emma were sitting next to the Doctor, who was talking to them as the students were making their way into the Great Hall. He asked, "Do you think these kids would understand me once they have my class?"

The two girls were laughing open heartedly, Emma said, "Not bloody likely, unless they asked us to translate for you. But you will do great father, you are the best person to tell people things. I must advise to talk slowly to some of them though."

Hermione and the Doctor were laughing at what Emma had said, which Hermione added, "I'm sorry father; some of them may not be stupid but they may act it for a while until they get to know you at least."

"It's alright girls; I'm not asking for much but I will quiz them more than they would think I could even ask for, you see I am going to allow an easy grade in my class. I want everyone to understand muggles or non magical people, and how they would think in a normal day; even those military people."

Emma gasped, "Is that wise father; what about the purebloods, they might tell Tom about them and how they could destroy the magical world."

The Doctor sighed, "I think it would be better for them to realize that even though muggles don't have magic, they have other means in order to protect themselves; where magic would not protect the magical people from them. It would be awake up call for most and others would start thinking that they should just not be a part of any kind of war and just leave it alone."

Hermione closed her eyes, "I hope you know what you're doing father; the world could be in your hands, for something like that."

"When is the world not in my hands? My work is protecting the world, no matter the cost, even other world."

Emma asked, "Could you show us these worlds?"

With a sad smile, "I don't think so Emma; I already lost someone that I had cared about because of what I do, I don't think I could lose my daughters because of it. We are here to change your time-line and nothing more, even it means for you two to stay in order for it to stay changed. You are destined to be here anyway; you have two guys who would do anything for you, and they have slowly changed for the better because of you two being here. By the end of the year; I would not be surprised to hear wedding bells in the near future, but that is what I believe anyway." He glanced over to all the houses and then to the Headmaster, "If I am not mistaken; I think the sorting will be starting in few moments, shall we sit back and watch history in motion?"

As the sorting was being underway; Emma and Hermione were glancing over to the Gryffindor table and saw their friends looking at them, which the girls gave them a smile and the group smile in return. Then Hermione spied over to the Slytherin table and noticed that Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape were watching the two girls like hawks, while a few of their house mates were trying to get their attention, but none were able to do.

Emma asked, "Is that Malfoy and Snape?"

Hermione said, "Yes and I am not getting a good feeling about them watching us."

Emma agreed with Hermione. "Why is Lucius Malfoy looking at you like you are desert?"

"I don't know and why is Severus Snape looking at you like your some kind of new potion that he wants to have his hands on?"

Neither girl could answer the other, for they were that much crept out from the looks that they were given from the two Slytherins. Once the sorting of the first years were done, it almost became too much for the two girls.

Albus Dumbledore stood up before the student body, "Welcome one and all; for another year here at Hogwarts, I have a few things that are needed to be said. As always; the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. There is a new list in your Common Room for band products that Mr. Filch would like you to remind you. We have two new teachers this year; this year's Defense of the Dark Arts is Professor Longworth, and for our Muggles Studies is Professor Doctor Lord Winters. Next to Winters is his two daughters; Hermione and Emma, who will be starting seventh years in Gryffindor house. The Winters have traveled the world for many years before coming to this school and they may be out of touch with the things that are going on in the news, so please be kind to the three of them and don't ask which side of the war they will be on for they don't want any part in it. Now enjoy your dinner."

Emma and Hermione glanced over at the Slytherin table for the last time and saw that Malfoy and Snape were not happen in hearing that they were in Gryffindor, nor were they happy that they want no part in the war. The girls smiled; what no one knew was they were part of the war, it was just a very small part of it but it will bring down their Dark Lord.


End file.
